With the continued rise in fossil fuel costs and associated risks in acquiring such fuels, a large number of alternative energy solutions have recently risen in popularity. Such alternative energy solutions not only decrease dependence upon foreign countries to supply energy to the United States, but also serve to decrease the carbon footprint and reverse the effects of global warming. Additionally, such sustainable alternative solutions reduce the price of energy in the long-term.
Hydroelectric energy, which uses the kinetic motion of water as a source of energy is a viable and sustainable alternative power source. Not all forms of hydroelectric power generation, such as the use of dams, are desirable due to environmental concerns. Despite the ability to harness wave power as a second hydroelectric energy power generation scheme, many have criticized wave power because these systems obstruct the coastal shore. This has lead to increased research into the third most common form of hydroelectric energy: obtaining kinetic energy from the deep water currents found in oceans and waterways.
There exist several pilot programs of current farms within the United States. This includes a project in the East River in New York, as well as certain tidal projects planned in San Francisco Bay and Puget Sound, among others. However, all of these locations afford limited sources of deep water currents, while posing significant risks to ship and recreational watercraft traffic entering these large metropolitan waterways.
The Gulf Stream, located within the waters of the Southeast coast of the United States, affords some of the largest and most powerful ocean currents in the world for purposes of electricity generation. For example there exists a three knot current approximately 20 miles wide off of Jupiter Inlet, Fla. This source of kinetic energy remains virtually untapped-with limited plans for developing any technology to harness this alternative energy source. This is largely attributed to the fact that while several means have been created to harvest ocean currents, few have been found to be viable.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art of hydro-turbine assembly design for harnessing current-based power for improved functionality so to allow more efficient energy generation and more accurate regulation of the depth of turbine assemblies to maximize contact with water currents within a large body of water such as the ocean, rivers, or other waterways. Such a design should rely upon limited use of moorings and related attachments to the waterbody floor. Moreover, such design should maximize placement of various hydro-turbines in a manner that allows improved access for maintenance, lowered turbulence, and maximal energy production.